How it ended
by AngelJones96
Summary: Chapters on how one twin dies during a job and how they handle it at the time.


First Boondock Saints fanfiction. I hope it goes well. Fingers crossed and enjoy my readers.

* * *

It was a quick job, in and out in ten minutes, that was the plan. Things never went according to their plans though did they? It was a repeat of their first job, identical almost. Penthouse hotel suite, mobsters, cash, all the usual stuff that came with these kinds of jobs. They agreed to reuse the plan from last time, using the apartment grates as an entrance, this time it actually worked. There was eight guys in the room, two bosses and six lackeys, the boys smiled at the easy task ahead of them."Ready Conn?" Murphy whispered "Always Murph." Connor laughed as he pulled out his twin handguns as Murphy followed his example before he knocked out the grate allowing them to drop seamlessly into the room.

They killed all the least important people first with little to no effort, they left the upper boss alive putting him on his knees in the middle of the room, pulling out their matching rosaries they began in synch to recite the prayer.

"And shepards we shall be for thee my Lord for thee

Power descended from Thy hand

Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands

So we shall flow a river forth to thee

And teeming with spirits shall it ever be

In Nomeni Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti."

They pulled their triggers in synch as the mob boss fell face first into the carpet. Connor bent down and started to set the guy up for the boys traditional pose. "You know you cheated me." Connor said flipping the guy over. "How so?"

"You shot five."

"So what's the issue?"

"I only got to shot two."

"Ya need to be quicker then, little brother." Connor stood up and pointed towards Murphy, who was pleased by the rise his statement got from his twin. " Oy! We don't know that."

"Your just scared cause you know it's probably me."

"Most obviously not. I know it's me."

"That'd be true if it weren't me Connor."

"Whatever, pass me the pennies, little bro."

"Eh fuck you!"

"Fuck you!"

"Yeah,well fuck you and your stupid fuckin' rope!"

"Well fuck you and your dumbass Rambo knife." The boys stood opposite each other completely still for a second before grabbing and slapping each other,throwing a couple punches in to the mix.

They stopped abruptly at the sound of a gun cocking "Ostanovit!" A voice yelled from the bar near them. Both twins turned to see a 16 or so year old boy behind the counter, his hands shaking as he clumsily held the large hand gun. "Prekransno, kak tebyu zovut?" Connor asked pulling away from Murphy slightly."Alexi, Alexi Domvich."

"Hi Alexi, do you speak English?"

"Yes."

"Good,that's good now can you answer a few questions for us?" Connor's eyes continually flickered to the gun in the boy's hand, his own resting on his own handgun. "Why should I? Why don't you just kill me like the rest?" The boy's eyes darted around to survey the eight other bodies in the room, all dead thanks to the boys. "That's a good point and honestly I've got nothing. As for your second question lets just say we wouldn't shoot you." Connor smiled, trying to calm the kid down and get him to trust the brothers a little. "Pochemu ya?" The kid's gun lowered slightly as he began to relax around the two Irish men. "Your a kid, tupistsa." Murphy barked, not being as patient with the kid as his brother was, Alexi flinched and raised his gun again. "Thanks Murphy." Connor growled as he glared at his brother who seemed to just be getting more annoyed. "What are you doing with these guys here? I mean obviously you're Russian and these guys were all Italian." Connor asked his attention focused back on Alexi who just nodded before answering. "I heard something I wasn't suppose to, scared the Russian mob came after me."

"'Splains why you're not with them, but why are you with these guys?" Murphy asked as he started to bite his thumbnail obviously picking up interest in the kid now. "They offered to protect my mother and sister, in exchange I just had to tell them what I heard and had to work for them only." Murphy nodded accepting the answer, continuing to gnaw on his nail. "I think that's all we need, so we are going to head out now." Connor said, Alexi shook his head aiming the gun at him. "You can't after what you two did, I'm turning you in." Connor took a step towards the boy. "Look we can talk this out." Alexi shook his head again "Ostanovit!" He barked "Look we need to go." Connor got closer growling the last phrase as his anger, annoyance, and temper began to get the better of him. Alexi squeaked as he pulled the trigger, everything happening simultaneously the gun shot that couldn't have been either of theirs, Murphy yelling no particularly loud in his ear, Connor hitting the floor as his ears began to ring slightly. "Mne ochen' zhal',ya tak ochen' zhal'." Alexi cried dropping the gun on the bar.

Connor sat up the ringing intensifying slightly as a bit of blood ran down the side of his face. "Connor!" Murphy called out looking for his brother. "Murph what's wrong?" Connor called back the ringing in his ears stopping as he crawled over to his brother, inhaling sharply at the sight of blood pooling around Murphy. "I'm shot." Murphy whispered as his face recoiled in pain as he tried to sit up. "Stop your gonna hurt yourself worse." Connor said pushing his brother down as Murphy just nodded weakly "We can fix this." But Murphy shook his head "I think the bastard nicked something, I-I think this is it Conn, I think I'm dying." Connor felt tears burn in his eyes, anger began to build as he looked down at his injured brother. "You can't though." Connor chocked out past the lump in his throat. "Fanacht lá idir, dearthháir." Connor shook his head as a few tears fell. "No come on, Hey come on you're Macho Murph you'll get through it." Connor smiled as more tears began to run down his face, Murphy laughed and smiled but quickly his face went back to pain as he started to cough up blood. "I'll say hello to Da for us." Murphy said weakly as he began to pale and get cold beneath his brother. "Oh no you don't you dumb bastard, you can't leave me not now, what the hell am I gonna tell Ma?" Connor began to feel fear creep into his mind as Murphy's breathing began to become erratic and shallow. "Grá agat deártháir." Murphy said barely above a whisper. "Céanna anseo." Connor said watching his brothers normally bright and vibrant blue eyes turn lifeless and dull as Murphy MacManus left the world. Connor yelled out loud screaming in pain at the sight of his brother's corpse, sobs wracked his body as he cried.

His ears picked up the sounds of Alexi chanting over and over again "Mne ochen' zhal', ya tak ochen' zhal'." Connor felt his rage and hatred build up towards the frightened Russian boy. "You." Connor growled turning away from his dead brother, pulling his guns out and pointing them at the boy. "You shot him, you killed him. That makes you a murderer, a bad man and my line of work is to take bad men and turn them into dead men." Connor barked paying no concern to the tears or pleas coming from the teen or to the knocks on the door, he put the barrels of both guns against the teen's forehead before cocking both his guns. " And shepards we shall be for thee, My Lord for thee." Connor began the prayer, it had a painfully hollow sound now that his brother wasn't there. "Power descendant from thy hand." The boy stopped his pleas and began to cry silently instead. " So our feet may carry out Thy command." He heard the front door break down in the background vaguely as his attention was completely on the terrified boy in front of him. " And we shall flow a river to thee and teaming with spirits shall it ever be." He could hear Smecker yelling his name. "In Nomeni Patri Et Fili Spiritus -" Connor stopped chocking back tears "Don't Conn he's just a kid" he could hear his brother saying "Come on one rule 'No women, no kids', just like Da remember?" Murphy would plead his bright, lively blue eyes boring into him saying more then he ever actually would. "Sancti." Connor whispered lowering his guns and putting them both down on the counter and watched as the boy slid to the floor. "No women, no kids." Connor mumbled as he imagined Murphy giving him that proud know-it-all smirk.

"Connor you alright?" Smecker asked putting his hand on the Irish man's shoulder. Connor shook his head as he picked up his guns and pocketed them."We knew this would happen." Connor whispered staring at Murphy's body. "We knew that one day it be a job that'd kill us." Connor pulled away from Smecker kneeling down by Murphy's body. "Connor stop." Smecker warned as Connor brushed back some lose hair before pulling down his brother's eyelids. "I always hoped it be me though,not him, it just couldn't be him, he was special to the world and would do things I couldn't." Smecker kneeled next to Connor "Connor I'm sorry, I really am, but listen we need to go now." Smecker put his hand on Connor's shoulder but he brushed it off. "It wasn't even a big time boss, it was just some stupid low class motherfucker. It should have been me, that's ever the bullet was headed anyways." Connor leaned down and placed a kiss on Murphy's forehead before standing. "Grá agat deártháir, go deo agus i gcónaí." And so reluctantly Truth left with out his Justice.

* * *

Russian translations:

Ostanovit:Stop

Prekransno, kak tebyu zovut:Fine, what's your name?

Pochema ya:Why not?

tupitsa:dumbass

Mne ochen' zhal', ya tak ochen' zhal': I'm sorry, I'm so sorry

Irish Translations:

Fancht lá idir, deártháir:Stay strong,brother

Grá agat deártháir: Love you brother

Céanna anseo:Same here

Grá agat deártháir, go deo agus i gcónaí:Love you brother, forever and always.

Hoped you guys liked it since I liked writing it. A Murphy Chapter will be uploaded once I finish it but until then in the comments tell me if you guys want epilogues to see what our brothers do with themselves afterwards or if you guys want the alternate ending to this chapter.


End file.
